To Help A Terrorist
by Quill de Quibbler
Summary: The X-Men are a mutant Terrorist group, correct? Yet for some reason the Avengers still help them save their kidnapped team mates.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set at the beginning of the 4th season of Evo and the beginning of the 2nd season of EMH. Please tell me what you think :P**

* * *

"We appreciate your assistance with rounding up the rouge Mutate." An MRD officer said with a satisfied smile as Wasp and Panther led a restrained and power dampened Whirlwind into the Facility.

"Oh it was no problem, really just a half-hearted effort from him this time! I beat him in what?" She turned to ask Whirlwind "Fifty seconds flat this time? A new record!"

Whirlwind gave the cheerful woman a glare before muttering obscenities at her.

"You should have been able to catch him much faster, my friend. I believe you are losing your touch." Panther said, a small smirk underneath his mask.

"Haha, well, some of em can put up a bit of a fight. This new guy we got, fer example, took down at least six of our men before we sprayed him."

"Sprayed him?" Wasp asked, both her and Panther were ignoring the now struggling Whirlwind, as though they were trying to add more insult to injury.

"New thing we've got, a type of knock out gas that only affects muties. Stuffs fermented Pow-R8 or something." The man said with a grin. "Dead useful, got about fifty people with it, but this guy used to be an X-man or something, you know, the mutant terrorists? Yeah, it was a pretty big deal."

Before either Avenger could say much about the new gas, a blaring sound came through the speaker, as well as one of the alarm lights flashing red.

A wave of MRD men rushed past, their backs towards the three and firing their guns.

"Sir!" Called out a man "we're under attack! The-" He was able to gasp out before he fell to the floor, a red beam having hit his chest.

"Richards!" The MRD Captain exclaimed before turning to Wasp and Panther, "I hate to ask but-"

"Already on it!" Wasp exclaimed, her hands glowing a bright yellow and shrinking down, beside her Panther had gotten into a fighting stance, his vibranium daggers at the ready.

"X-Men! Head out!" A man with a red visor and black suit called, running towards the exit, pausing only to blast a few more beams from his visor. Behind him was four others, a man that seemed to be covered head to toe in plates of a sort, a red haired woman in green and black, a woman with a white streak down her hair and almost ill looking pale skin, and a white haired woman of African complexion.

Black Panthers eye's widened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Back off!" Wasp flew by, shooting a blast of bio electricity at the leader of the group, Cyclops, making him take a few steps back from her, cautiously, a hand on his visor and aiming at her. It seemed, however, she was a too small target, as he missed each time.

"Jean!" He called out to the redhead, motioning for her to get telekinetic grasp of Wasp, as the little blasts did have a certain sting to them, he wouldn't be surprised to have red welts on his chest afterwards.

The red head spun around from her hover where she was holding about three MRDs up against a wall. Whipping one hand up, her eyes narrowed onto Wasp, grabbing her in an invisible hold.

"Hey! " Wasp exclaimed, wriggling to be released, before her eyes lit up, an idea in motion. With a bright yellow light, Wasp had grown to her normal size, and the flash had been enough to distract Jean, who had dropped her hold on her and the MRD officers.

"Lights out, sunshine!" The skunk haired girl said, flipping an officer over, and sending a round house kick to another. She didn't need any of their memories floating about her head at the moment. Turning on her heel she called down the corridor where a blue demon looking thing, NightCrawler, and a teenage girl were running up. "Hurry it! We've got company!"

"Ugh! One second!" Kitty screamed, dropping under the floor, only to rise out of it again a few moments later, this time in front of the officers who had cut the pair off. Her companion though had taken another route, of just popping over to where Jean was. Punching one of the officers who had tried to sneak up on her in her momentary blindness.

The dark skinned boy with the spikes, Spyke, turned , three bone like projectiles hurling through the air and jamming themselves into the guns of three MRD men.

"X-Men!" Scott called behind him "Pull out!"

"Ve are trying, Scott!" NightCrawler called back, having left the now able Jean and in a brawl with officers of his own.

Panther had since stood up straight, and found himself looking into the glaring white eyes of Storm, both in a stubborn silence.

Finally, with an almost sigh of exasperation; he said "You've been busy."

Storm pressed her lips together before responding, neither paying much attention to the fight behind them. "I see you have been too."

"Whiplash was wreaking havoc in New York." He motioned to the man that stood mere feet away from them, his eyes intent on the fighters.

"And that was all?" Storm asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Panther replied. "I was merely escorting Wasp to bring him in."

"Here?" Storm asked again, her voice quite a bit colder.

"May we please not talk about this here?" He asked, knowing she'd have much more to say on the subject.

Ororo opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shriek of pain from behind her, spinning around, her hair almost shipping Panthers face, she saw Kitty falling to the ground, an MRD officer behind her and what looked like a grenade rolling past her.

"KITTY!" NightCrawler yelled, running towards her, barley a foot away before he collapsed at the MRD's feet too.

Ororo started to run foreward, her mouth slightly open to scream their names before Black Panther caught her arm and said in a forceful but hushed voice. "No! It's poisonous to mutants! Get your team out of here, I will get them!"

She bit her lip before yelling out an order, to all of her team mates and charges that had just been standing there looking dazed. "OUT! Everyone, to the black bird!"

It was a delayed reaction, no one moving, but soon enough, one by one, the team ran past her. First Spyke, then Jean swooped past, Scott next, and finally Rouge, who looked as though the she was about to explode in anger. After Storm backed out, giving Kurt and Kitty a look of despair, were the two Avengers left alone with the injured MRD officers and the unconscious teens.

Panther took the few moments when everyone was recovering, when no one knew what was happening between the rush of some to get out to continue to hunt the X-Men and the rush of other to help harmed friends, to take three quick strides forward, throwing the blue boy over his shoulder and scooping up Kitty in one arm. He was a step away from the door before the man he and Wasp had been talking to before stopped him.

"Where do you think you're taking them!" He said gruffly a menacing glint in his eye.

Panther remained stoic as usual, no point in trying to talk it out with these men, they had a blind hatred for mutants.

Wasp flew down beside him, a bright yellow light and she was her normal size, looking to T'Challa with accusing eyes. "Why didn't you help? They got away!"

Before Panther could say anything in his defense, if he even was going to defend himself, Whirlwind dived at the officer, pushing him down before jumping at Panther, grabbing the two Mutants he was holding and making off, about a hundred miles per hour.

* * *

"What do you mean they'll be safe?" Rouge snarled as she glared at the back of Storms head as the piloted the jet back to the Mansion. "

When Storm didn't answer Scott piped up, "We should've stayed to help them! They're our team!"

"Nah, man." Evan said as he looked up at Cyclops. "If we stayed we'd have been captured too. They've got that Pow-R8 stuff in their weapons, they'd have killed us."

"So you're just going to let them _kill _Kitty and Kurt!" Jean asked, shocked that Ororo would ever do such a thing.

``Auto pilot, engaged.`` Ororo instructed the Jet, making sure it worked before spinning around in her chair to look at the pissed students. ``Of course not, please have more faith in me. My husband was there, he will save them and I will pick them up at the Avengers Mansion tomorrow, either there or the Wakandain embassy.``

"Ì though Uncle T was there!`` Evan fumed, punching the arm of his chair. ``Why the hell was he there!"

Ororo pressed her lips together before answering. "Work with the Avengers."

"Hold up! Wait, you`re married?" Scott asked his brow furrowed. "Since when!"

"Since I was about seven, man, get with it Scott!" Evan said with a roll of his eyes.

"Any ways, you`re sure they`ll be okay?" Jean asked, trying to get over that little tid bit of information quickly, to focus on their missing teammate again.

"Positive." Ororo confirmed, turning back to the sky to pilot them home.

* * *

**AN so this is the nxt chapter, I hope you enjoy, please leave your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sleepless night, that night. No one was able to rest well, not with Kitty and Kurt gone. Evan had decided to stay the mansion for a little while, for moral support or worry about the others, either way, he wasn't going back to the morlocks at the moments. The news of it had spread like wild fire, and though Xavier hadn't said anything about it to her, Storm was certain he didn't have faith in her dissension. To be honest, she didn't either.

Despite that, when Ororo went down to the hanger the next morning, she put on a refreshed face. She had to show the others that Kitty and Kurt were going to be safe; she had to set an example. To her surprise, about the whole mansion was there, save for Wolverine, who was off in Canada for Alpha flight or something, and Xavier, who couldn't technically approve of the whole school going.

"I hardly think the blackbird can hold this many." She mused slightly, truthfully touched by how many cared for their team mates.

"We have more than the black bird, we have the x-jet, the x-van, the.. well the Avenger's Mansion isn't too far away, please, Storm, please?" Jamie begged.

"Sorry, kiddo, only last night's team, no new mutants." Beast said, scuffling his hair amused. "That is, if Ororo doesn't mind having company."

In an instant, all four faces turned to look at Storm, stubborn determination lining each one.

"I.. suppose I wouldn`t mind the company.`" She smiled graciously at them, actually more comforted that she`s not be the lone mutant going.

"Thanks Auntie O, you`re the best!" Evan exclaimed, giving her a peck on the check before leading the four into the black bird in a rush.

Ororo turned to share a knowing look with Hank, before joining the others in the Blackbird.

``So, which one are we going to? The Avengers Mansion or the Wakandian Embassy?" Scott asked, hating not having much of a clue as to what was going on.

`"The Avengers Mansion, first, I believe, if they are not there then we`ll go to the Embassy." Oror informed him, her eyes still on the sky.

* * *

"You mean to tell me, had more then six of the mutant terrorist group in you vicinity but you did not bring them into custody because _you are married to one_?" Agent Hill snarled, leaning into Panther with a glare.

To give the man credit, he didn't wince; he didn't even show any emotion when replying. "That is correct."

"You _do _realize that is a criminal offense, right?" she snarled again.

"Of course he does." Tony said, crossing his arms and in full iron man gear, before turning to Panther and asking "You _do _know that, right?"

"Yes." Panther replied again, not enjoying being talked down to by the two in the slightest. "And if I remember correctly, Director Fury was indeed invited to the wedding."

Maria pressed her lips together, her eyes narrowing at him, entering an unoficcial staring contest with him.

_Sir, someone is at the front gate._

"Riight.. thanks J.A.R.V.I.S" Tony said, giving the two a look before turning around and making his way to the door.

"Can I help you?" Tony glared at the group of mutants, headed by the weather witch.

"Yeah, give us back our teammates." Rouge said leaning to the side and crossing her arms.

"Your.. team mates? Look, Ms, I don't know who you're talking about but your all wanted so.. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or else."

"Enough, we do not wish to harm you or your team, we are merely trying to find our teammates. If you can help us in any way, it would be largely appreciated." Storm said, before Rouge could speak up and start a fight.

"Look, lady, I already said-"

"They were kidnapped."

All eyes snapped to Wasp, who returned to her normal size, looking rather off. "T'Challa had them, but was stopped by an MRD officer and then they were kidnapped by Whirlwind." Taking a step towards Ororo, she placed a hand on her shoulder "Look, I know how important team mates are, I`ll help you look for them, I promise."

"As will I." Panther appeared again, his eyes trained on Ororo "I am sorry, that I let them go."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed "Hold up, no, we can`t get involved! This is _Not_ an Avengers mission."

"For once, Stark and I agree." Maria Hill said with a glare, walking up behind them. "I`m required to bring all of you into custody now."

"I think we might have a problem there, Ma`am." Evan said taking a step out from behind his aunt.

"I must agree. All of the X-Men are now under Wakandian protection, attacking them would be attacking Wakanda." Panther said, joining Evan.

Hill huffed and sheathed her gun annoyed; knowing she couldn`t do much against that.

Meanwhile, Wasp had been arguing with Tony.

`He`s one of our villians!`

"We are not getting into the whole mutant thing!"

"What if they weren`t mutants, huh? We`d totally be on it then!"

"They`re wanted criminals!"

"So!" Wasp argued, glaring at Tony.

"So it`s.. it`s just not." Tony said trying to find an excuse.

Giving him a triumphant look was turned to the others and Declared "That`s that then, you have the Avengers help!"

* * *

**AN so here it is, I didn't shove the back story for them in this chapter so it will be in the next one, please tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ororo, I did not mean to-" Panther said, as he followed behind her while they all trooped BlackBird.

"T'Challa, you never mean to, no one does. It just happens." Ororo said tersely. "However you said you'd do it, so you and I must both take responsibility for it." T'Challa stopped behind her, his eyes boring into the back of her head, which she must've felt as she turned around to face him, biting her lip slightly. "That didn't come out right."

"What do you know of responsibility Ororo? You flee from it constantly. You only spent a few months in Wakanda after our wedding, and only visit a few times a year." He said harshly. "Do you even know that my father died? Do you care?"

"We got married when I was _seventeen_, T'Challa, I was _scared, _I had no idea what to do!" Ororo took a step towards him, cautiously reaching out a hand. "Of course I care.. I tried calling before, but I couldn't get through, I tried the Wakandian Embassy too, they said you were out.."

"For a while I only knew how to contact you through your sister!" He said, having a real problem trying to keep his anger from his voice.

Ororo looked away, she had heard this from Vi multiple times, often followed by a 'If you don' love him just get a divorce.' But she did love him, or she used to. She certainly didn't know him too well now to say. _"I'm sorry." _She whispered.

* * *

"I still don't agree with this." Tony grumbled, his arms crossed as he watched Scott prep the X-Jet.

"Ya don't have tah come along, ya know." Rouge snarled from a few seats in front of him.

"You know you don't have to-er- Just- Oh be quiet." Tony said sighing afterwards. "So, who actually knew about Panther and, er, Strom?" He asked, sighting straighter in his chair.

"I think it was only Evan." Jean said turning around in her chair to face him. "And maybe the Professor, it was a shock to everyone else."

"Yeah well, Ororo was always pretty quiet." Scott said, as the blackbird took to the sky. "So I guess it's not too surprising. Anyways, Jean, where are we going?"

Jean put her hands to her head, closing her eyes before opening them again and looking at him. "Nunavut, Canada just southeast of Ungava Bay."

"Okay, Coordinates set, let's go."

"So, it's just WhirlWind, we don't need this many people! Heck, I could probably go alone!" Was said, from her perch on Jean's armrest.

"Yet you let him kidnap them." Spyke asked cynically from his stance next to the door way, behind which his aunt and uncle were arguing.

"Well, that was different." Wasp paused slightly. "We kinda though you were working together.., well I did at least."

"Still." Rouge grumbled, sinking back into her seat. The brunette avenger was far too preppy for her liking. She might've not disliked Wasp so much, had it not been for the slight resemblance between her and Kitty.

"Okaay," Wasp said, her smile faltering. "Well, uh do we have any idea what we're going to do once we get there?"

Even though she had only asked to avoid the awkward silent tension that was going to follow, no one answered, forcing her to ask something different. "So we're going to Canada, right? When we finish can we stop at West Edmonton mall, they've got like a zillion stores!"

"Ah, no." Tony said flatly. "Once we save them, we go back home. That's all."

"What? You aren't going to invite us for tea?" Jean said with an eye roll. Perhaps it was because she had once broken a mp3 player from Stark Inc, and the ware tee didn't stand, but she and Stark did not get along.

With a mechanical clink, the door swooped open, and Storm and the Panther walked back, the former looking rather disgruntled. Panthers mask was covering any emotions he might've been wearing on his face.

"Panther, do you have any idea where we're going?" Tony asked, completely ignoring what Jean, or any of the X-Men had said before, believing not to trust them.

"It seems that the jet is heading in a general south west area." Panther said, taking a stance next to him.

"For the last time!" Jean snapped "We're going to Nunavut!"

Beside her, Scott raised an eyebrow at Tony, but ignored his comment. "Storm, some cover please." He asked, looking back at Ororo. "We're nearing the co-ordinates, another ten minutes, tops."

Ororo nodded her eyes becoming a stark white as a thick fog submerged the jet.

* * *

"Okay. This is creepy.." Wasp shuddered as she flew along a forest path with Spyke, Rouge and Cyclops. The team having split in half to cover more area.

"We just need to stay alert." Scott said, brushing a branch to the side as he checked behind a rather large tree. "We don't know where this Whirlwind guy is."

"We had a guy kinda like him in the Morlocks." Spyke added, glaring in front of him to see; his aunts fog having not let up. "We'll more in personality, right. He was messed up. Got himself caught by the MRD, that's how I got caught too."

"Really? And what happened to him?" Wasp asked flying over to him curiously.

"Never found him, didn't get him out on my last raid." Spyke grunted.

"Oh.."

"Could ya'll just shut up for a moment?" Rouge snapped, glaring back at Wasp. "We're doing a _covert _mission, that means we're trying _not_ to get found out!"

"Yeah, sorry." Wasp huffed, flying in front of the group, and sending a quick glare back at Rouge. "Woah!" she exclaimed, flying straight into someone's chest, looking up she was face to chest with a big canine looking man with long blonde hair. "Um.. hi?"

* * *

**Done exams :P either way.**

**So myself and Stormysongbird are creating a fancomic for a series I wrote a while back under a different penname, MewPhong, that was a few oc's in the world of Evo. Just telling you, I'll be illustrating it, she'll be writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, hi?" Wasp glanced up at the feral man. He must've been as big as Thor.. kind of looked like him too. That is, if Thor had huge finger nails and really hairy. And smelled that bad.

The man gave a smirk, revealing very pointed and yellowing teeth. The yellow of his teeth matched his eyes very nicely, Wasp mused.

"Sabertooth!" Rogue snarled, her own eyes narrowing,. "What are you doing here!"

"Heh, nice to see you too, _punk_" Sabrtooth said, slapping Wasp into a tree with a hand.

"Ugh!" Spyke grunted, four flaming spikes cutting through the air, two landing at the ground behind Sabertooth, the other two bouncing off of his chest. "No way!"

"Come on you two!" Scott ordered with a blast of red. "We've taken him before, we can take him again!"

"Speak for yourself." Wasp mumbled, pushing herself up drowsily before shooting off, to send a few 'stingers' at Sabertooth. Once again, there was no reaction, just a mocking, a pompous laugh.

"Stupid kids! I'm, heh, _better_ now!" He grunted, punching the tree with a smirk. "Not even Logan can stop me now."

"Keep talking." Rogue sneered, pulling her glove off and grabbing his face. "It's just making me more annoyed."

Sabertooth let out a scream of fury, his face contorted with pain for a moment, before his eyes opened again and he gave a sadistic smirk to her. "You were saying, runt?"

"Uh oh.. got a back up plan Scott?"

* * *

"Uh, Storm!" Jean called, her hand to her temple as she tried to shield herself from the bird made of flame that Pyro had sent after her. "The others met up with Sabertooth!"

Storm swooped down, a heavy rain flow dousing the bird. "How are they fairing?" She said, landing beside Jean, her eyes an ominous white as she continued to douse the bird. Whatever she tried, the fire just refused to die.

"Not much better then us.." Jean said, wiping her brow as she glared into the flaming red bird.

"Well, they'll have to take care of him themselves. We're a bit preoccupied at the moment!" Ororo replied, turning to glance at the Australian mutant. They had long since stopped attempting to attack him directly; they'd not even scratched him. It didn't help that IronMan and Panther were busy with Whrilwind.

"I don't like this Storm.." Jean said, pulling "We've beaten them before, with ease! What happened to them.."

"And what's going to happen to Kurt and Kitty." Ororo finished solemnly, glancing over at the men with WhirlWind. What_ was_ in store for their young friends.

"Panther, this is _your _fault!" Stark snarled, having just flown into a tornado, which by the way, totally messed up his tech.

"You underestimated him" Panther stated, throwing two vibranium daggers into the fray, only to have them rebound.

"Urgh.. remind me to revoke your Avengers membership when we finish." IronMan grumbled, one of the stray daggers having hit him, though having lost its effectiveness.

"I do not believe you will do that, Tony. " Panther said, almost amusedly.

"You're pushing it." Stark snapped back.

"Whirl wind, he smells different." Panther flipped onto a branch near Tony, a frown under his mask.

"Smells different? How? What does that even mean?" Tony said, a beam from his arc reactor aimed carefully at where Whirlwinds face was.

"He smells of anesthetics and there is something else. I believe his genetics may have been altered in some form." Panther replied, his eyes narrowing on the man.

"That's.. not good." Tony said, his mind now reeling with Nazi like experiments that could've been conducted on mutants, a new found sympathy for the X-Men.

The two turned around almost immediately when a large pop rang clear. Jean and Ororo were standing over the unconscious body of Pyro.

"Are you two still trying to take him down?" Jean smirked.

"As they don't appear to be, why don't we assist them. " Storm said, an amused smile playing her lips.

"Yeah, well… you have powers." IronMan said, as though he was attempting to justify the fact that he hadn't taken Whirlwind out yet.

* * *

"Now they're over powered, but still as stupid as ever." Rogue sneered, as she leaned up against a tree. Sabertooth was out cold by now, though the four of them were exhausted.

"Uh, yeah. Anymore big bads we have to face up against or can we just call it a day?" Jan said from her slump on one of Spykes spikes.

"No, we still have to find Kitty and Kurt." Cyclops said, running a hand through his hair. "Jean and Storm are on their way here though."

"Uh, correction, are here. And so are Panther and I. You X-Men are so self centered." Tony said, pushing a large branch out of the way to reveal the other three and himself, Pyro and Whirlwind floating behind them, in a sort of telekinetic prison.

"Any luck finding them?" Scott said, taking a step towards his girlfriend.

"No, but we ran into them half way through." Storm nodded back to their captives.

"Jean can you scan for their brain waves?" Scott asked the red head.

"I can try." She replied, unsurely.

"Wait.. What?" Wasp asked flying up to the couple before growing up to her real height. "You're going to.. what?"

"A scan. Now shush." Jean said her eyes closed in concentration. After a few seconds of that her eyes snapped open. "I can't sense them, anywhere! I can't even sense those three.. it's like.. it's like we're the only ones here."

"Perhaps that is part of the genetic modifying that I smelt before, though I don't believe that it is all." Panther murmured.

"Wait! Hold up!" Spyke pushed himself up and glared at his uncle. "Genetic modification? As in Changing the genetic make up? Did Magneto already do that?"

"I do not know about Magneto, but yes, I believe that the villains we faced today are genetically modified, enhanced if you will."

"So Magneto's gonna try and 'enhance' Kitty and Kurt!" Rogue snarled, crossing her arms and glaring up at the Black Panther.

"People have always been experimenting on humans." Storm said bitterly. "Just look at the Nazi's, Hydra, Captain America.. it was only a matter of time until they stared with Humans too."

"They've already been experimenting on Mutants for over a decade. We have Wolverine and X-23 don't we." Scott added. "And Mr. McCoy too, he experimented on himself! Now that we're out in the open, it only natural for more people to start experimenting on us."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took a while. Anyway thanks for all your reviews, follows and favs, and I'm sorry if I haven't replied to them.. it's kinda hard on my really suckish memory to know which ones I have and haven't replied to.**


End file.
